The King, The Phantom, and I
by Iwanna Scott
Summary: In this story the troubled queen is deciding how to break the news to the king so that she can be with her true love, once and for all. After she breaks it to him she is going to tell her life with the phantom compared to the king.
1. The low down

There once was a young maiden named Stephanie. That's me by the way. I lived with a wicked king named Stephen. See I had a problem. Now even though I loved this king, but I'm sorta seeing another man and I don't know how to break it to the king. Although I could lose a lot, well I loved the other man so much more. The other man's name was well, he had never told me his name, he just told me to call him "Phantom", you see he lives in secrecy. Why you ask, well when he was younger he was called evil names, like the devils child. So he has lived in secrecy his whole life. This is the most exciting part, guess where he lives…. Come on guess…. Okay I can see you have given up, now even though I'm not supposed to tell you this part; well I think I can trust you…. Okay he lives under the opera house! Is that exciting or what! Sometimes it does get boring, but most of the time it's really exciting. Okay, enough about him… This whole story is supposed to be about me. Okay, I just can't stop talking about him…. He and I are going to get engaged and move to Paris right when I break it to the king. So I'm going to take you along with me to tell the king. You better stay by me the whole time, or, well, you aren't a very good friend. Okay here we are….. "Hello your highness"…. "You know you don't have to call me that, you are my wife."…. "I know, I just don't want to seem disrespectful."…. "Well thank you, so what are you doing here, and who is your friend"…. "Well my friend's name is Sally and she is, well, my friend" "And what I'm doing here is I live here." "Dhurrr!"…. "Okay then, I'll see you at dinner!"…. "Okay, bye!"

Okay so I can't break it to him quite yet. It's just really hard you know, I don't want him to say off with her head or anything. So if I break it to him at dinner, than he won't do anything because there are guests around. But don't worry I won't break it to him in front of his folks. That would be mean and rude.


	2. It's Dinner Time!

Okay, so it's dinner now. I am so nervous. If I don't tell him….well I, I don't know…this is hard for me too, you know. Okay...we're here…shhh….you have to stay the whole time okay. I so can do this….you'll see. "Hello your highness"…. "I told you you don't have to call me that."….. "Oh yeah, okay, hello honey!"…. "How has your day been so far?"…. "Me, thank you for asking, it's been good. Look, I have to tell you something."…. "Me too."…. "You first, how was your day?"…. "Well other than the fact that my daughter is accusing you for cheating on me it's been okay."…. "What?"…. "Yeah for some strange reason she thinks that you would actually cheat on me."…. "Do you believe her?"…. "Of course not. No one would actually have the guts to cheat on me, so what did you need to tell me?"…. "Nothing"…. "Come on, it has to be something"…. "No really, it's nothing, never mind."…. "Okay then. I'll see you in the morning dear!" "I love you!"…. "You too."

Okay, you can't blame me for not telling him. How does Sarah know? There is no way that she saw us together. For Pete's sake, everything we did, and didn't do, we did in his hideout thingamabob. How could she know? I'm going to talk to her. I bet you think I won't do it because you think I'm scared; well I'm her mother so watch me.


	3. My talk with my daughter, Gulp!

Ch. 3- My talk with my daughter, Gulp!

Okay, I'm going to go talk to my daughter really quickly, so I can figure out what she knows. Here we are, don't forget you can't just leave me, you have to stay the whole time as usual! "Hello Dearie, How are you doing today?"…. "I'm okay, how about you?"…. "I'm fine and dandy, so I heard you talked to your father yesterday."…. "So, he's my father, I can talk to him when ever I want to, and about whatever I want to also. Who is your friend, and why is she here?"…. "You don't need to know that, and she's here to just be here. So why do you think I'm cheating on your father, I love him."…. "I saw you at the opera house with another man."…. "Ohh, you must be mistaken then, because I went to the opera house with my best friend just last week, was that when you saw me?"…. "No, I saw you two days ago at the opera house, with a man who had a mask on. I asked my friend what man at the opera house wears a mask, and do you know what she told me? She told me that this man's name was Erik, also known as the 'Phantom of the Opera'. What's your excuse for that?"…. "I have no excuse, but you have no real evidence either. How do you know that that wasn't my friend?"…. "Because I saw you smooching on his neck on your way out of the theater."…. "Ohh, I guess you have a point there. So what did you tell your father?"…. "I told him plain and simple, that you are cheating on him. I'm going to tell him tonight that I witnessed you cheating on him you skank!"…. "No, please don't I'm going to tell him tonight, and I never really cheated on him, I just, well, umm, I just love Erik so much more. Trust me your father is better off without me."…. "Dhurr, I know that."…. "How could you be so mean?"…. "I act this way when my step mother is not only a gold digger, but a skank too."…. (Stephanie is crying now) "What do you want me to say, I love your father, I'm not a skank, and I'm definitely not a gold digger, and another thing I know I never told you this, but I'm your birthmother."…. "WHAT?"…. "Yes, when your father was married to your 'mother' he cheated on her with me, and, well got me pregnant with you. Your father never wanted you to know that. After he found out and his wife found out, they both decided that the queen would be better off without the king, and I would be better off with him."…. "OMG! So all of my life has just been a lie?"…. "No sweetie. I know this is confusing, I'll answer any questions you have."…. "Did he think I would think of him better by this way?"…. "Well the whole idea was to have you think that after your 'mother' got pregnant that she left your father with you."…. "So, you are my real birth mother?"…. "Yes, and I have been all your life, your life hasn't been a lie. It's been an accomplishment."…. "You got me off subject. I'm still going to tell daddy."…. "Please let me tell him."…. "Maybe I will."

OMG! I have to hurry up and tell him before she does. I hope my worst nightmares don't come true!


	4. “Breakin’ it to him”

Ch.4- "Breakin' it to him"

Okay, I think I'm ready. You know the rules! Okay, here it goes! Gulp! (She sighs)

"Hey honey!"…. "Hello, what do you want?"…. "Nothing, um I told Sarah about the situation."…. "WHAT?"…. "Yeah, I told her about me being her birthmother."…. "Did you tell her about you, and I"…. "Yes"…. "What about the decision?"…. "Yea"…. "What didn't you tell her?"…. "That I'm pregnant."…. "WHAT?"…. "Yeah, and it's not yours"…. "WHAT?" "So Sarah was right about you cheating on me huh?"…. "Yes, I'm so sorry"…. "No I'm sorry that I ever spent any time with you, I'm sorry that I ever divorced Carrie (The previous queen), and I'm sorry that I ever started this relationship"…. "You know what, I'm not. I had a fun time with you, I love Sarah, and I love you."…. "Look I'm willing to over look this and just pretend that this new child of yours is ours."…. "What would you do if I said no?"…. "Hmmm, I would go 'Off with her head!'"…. "Really?"…. "Yes, really."…. "Well, I'll have to sleep on it."

OMG x2! What should I do? Should I take a chance of having my head chopped off, and not be able to be with my one true love, or should I just go with his lie, and still be with my one true love.

Author's note-

What should she do? The idea is up to you!


	5. The Decision

Ch. 5 The Decision

So I've definitely decided to break it off with the king. Wish me good luck! So here it goes! You know what you have to do.

"Hey honey."… "You can no longer call me that"… "Why not?"… "Because you cheated on me with that Erik guy, and wound up pregnant so, you can have your head, your lover, and your baby. Geez Stephanie, what happened to us?"… "Number one I did not cheat on you…"… "What?"… "I'm not finished, yes I am pregnant with your baby, not Erik's. Number two, I saw you cheating on me with that one lady, Jane Doe. So What Now?"… "Ok, I have to tell you something about me and her."… "What, that she's pregnant?"… "Yeah."… "WHAT?"… "Yeah, so what do you want to do?"… "Once a cheater, always a cheater. I want to live and have a relationship with Erik."… "Okay, will I ever get to see my daughter?"… "Absolutely not, you cheater."… "Please?"… "Okay, but ONLY under my conditions!"… "Anything, as long as I get to see her."… "But I won't tell her that you are her real father."… "Why not?"… "Because, for the longest time I couldn't tell Sarah that I was her real mother, so there!"… "Fine."… "One more thing."… "What?"… "Well you made me quit my job so I could be a stay at home mom, and, well, I want my money back!"… "What? How much did you make?"… "$500 per hour of the day."… "WHAT?"… "Yeah, and so that's what you owe me as alamony!"… "Okay. Bye!"… "So long forever, I'll have my people call your people!"… "Whatever"

I did it! I finally broke it off with the king! Yes. Finally. Okay, yeah I need to tell Erik now, so bye, see ya laters!


	6. Breakin it to the Phantom

Ch. 6: Breakin it to the Phantom!

Okay, so now I'm going to tell my lover, the phantom, all about this.. Urgh. This is most likely going to confuse him. Grr….

"Hello my lover."…. "I told you not to call me that until it's time."…. "When is that?"…. "When you break up with your husband."…. "I just did."…. "What did he say?"…. "Well when I told him I knew about his lover he said that I could have my head, my lover, and my baby. Then I went ahead and told him it was his baby."…. "Then what did he say?"…. "He asked if he could ever see her."…. "And?"…. "I said no, but then he asked nicely, and I said okay, but only on my conditions"…. "I never want to see that man ever. If I do it will be, off with his head!"…. "Don't say that. I'm just as bad. I may never have slept with another man. But I was technically seeing another man."…. "No you weren't, I didn't even think of you that way, until you told me that you were going to break up with your husband for me."…. "Ohh, and I thought you just might want to know that."…. "What?"…. "You didn't let me finish."…. "Okay, FINISH!"…. "He's a king, no he's the king."…. "WHAT?"…. "Yeah, I sorta forgot to tell you."…. "So you mean you gave up a kingdom for me?"…. "Yes, but not fully, we can never get married."…. "Why?"…. "Because if I get married I won't be able to get my alimony from him"…. "How much is this?"…. "$500 per hour of the day."…. "Okay then, we don't need to be married!"…. "Okay. Another thing. You know that I'm not pregnant with your baby right?"…. "Yes."…. "Okay, so what do you want to do first?"…. "Let's go see a movie."…. "Which one?"…. "The Phantom of the Opera."…. "Great choice. Let me just get dressed so I look nicer."…. "Okay, I will pick you up at the Castle at 6 pm. So you have 2 hours to get ready. Although you probably won't need so much time, seeing how you are already naturally beautiful."…. "Thank you very much."

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. OMG. I made the right decision. For sure!


	7. Another talk with Sarah Double Gulp!

Ch. 7: Another talk with Sarah. Double Gulp!

I feel like letting Sarah in on everything. So I am! You can't stop me!

"Sarah, hello!"…. "Hello, 'mother'."…. "I am your mother."…. "I know, I was just being hard on you."…. "Don't I'm very emotional right now."…. "So what did you want to tell me."…. "I feel like you need to be let in on the situation, but first did you ever see your dad 'going on a date with another woman'?"…. "Yes, I think her name was Sylvia Stompintimer."…. "Wow that is a weird name."…. "Yea, now it's your turn to spill."…. "Okay, first your dad slept with that woman."…. "OMG, I'm so sorry mom!"…. "Don't worry about it. Second, your father and I are getting a divorce."…. "OMG. So can I stay with you and the phantom? I don't wanna stay with daddy!"…. "I'll ask him. Third, I bet you are thinking that I've slept with the phantom."…. "Dhurr. I saw you go into a dark room."…. "Dhurr X2 we were going into the movie theater. Any ways I'm pregnant."…. "So I'm going to have a step sister or brother?"…. "No, you are going to have a real sister."…. "Huh?"…. "Yes, I'm not an adultress, unlike your father I don't sleep with people who aren't my husband. No, it's your father's baby."…. "Ohhh. So what did you do with the phantom any way?"…. "All I did is talk with him. He is so amazing, I can't wait for you to meet him!"…. "Me too!"…. "Why not tonight, do you have anything going on?"…. "Nope, what time?"…. "Be ready at 6 pm."…. "Cool, so I have 1 hour and 30 minutes."…. "Bye!"…. "Bye!"

That could not have gone any better! OMG! Wow. Now I'm excited!


	8. An outing with Erik

Ch.8: An outing with Erik

So, tonight Sarah, Erik, and I are going to go to dinner and a movie. We are going to see, guess! Come on, you can do it. Guess! Okay fine, I can see you aren't very good at guessing. Okay we are first going to go out to dinner at the Phantom Soufflé, then out to see the movie The Phantom of the Opera! Muhahahaha! First I have to ask Erik if Sarah can come along with us. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Plus he needs to meet the love of his life's daughter. Wow this is going to be a messed up relationship. Here's the low down. I had a daughter with the king while he was still married to the previous queen. Then they got a divorce, and I'm the new queen. Then I got pregnant with a baby girl (which was the king's) and decided I don't love the king any more since he slept with another woman and got her pregnant to. So after I divorce the king, he's going to get married to that Sylvia person. Puffuatt! Ohh well. You know what, I just figured out some thing. Even if I do get married to Erik, the king won't have to pay alimony, but he will have to pay child support. I am definitely going to tell Erik about this! Here we are.

"Hello the love of my life, soon to be husband!"…. "What are you talking about?"…. "Ohh, guess what!"…. "What?"…. "Turns out I can marry you!"…. "What?"…. "Well if I do marry you, the king will still have to pay child support!"…. "Great, so will you marry me?"…. "Of course I will. Ohh, I would like to know if Sarah can come along with us to our dinner and a movie."…. "Who?"…. "You know my other daughter Sarah!"…. "Ohh, that Sarah. Of course she can come!"…. "Okay then, SARAH COME ON, HURRY UP WE ARE LEAVING! I'm sure it will just be a second."…. "Okay then. I'll be waiting in the car."….

So as I'm waiting for Sarah to come down I'm so thinking about what I'm going to do for this. OMG! I can't wait to tell her about it. I hope she will be my maid of honor! Here she is!

"Hi Sarah!"... "Hello mother!"…. "Guess what, I am engaged!"…. "Congratulations mother! So now Erik is going to be my step father?"…. "Yes!"…. "So I asked dad if I could never have to see him again, because he is a cheating idiot."…. "And?"…. "He said no that since he already can't have anything to do with his youngest daughter, he wants something to do with his oldest one."…. "Darnit!"…. "But don't worry, I found a lawyer to take you and daddy's case."…. "Really?"…. "Yeah, he's really excited about it. He said that he can get you full custody of both me and, what are you going to call my baby sister?"…. "I was thinking Samantha."…. "That is a pretty name! Okay so, he can get you full custody of Samantha and me."…. "That would be so great!"…. "And it only will cost you $15,000"…. "You know I'm not that rich any more!"…. "Yes but if you hold of the engagement, well I guess you'll have to, for long enough, then you can just save your alimony money!"…. "Okay, I will."…. "How are you going to make money off of daddy after you get married?"…. "It's called child support money for both Samantha and you!"…. "OMG! Great idea!"…. "I know, so it is time to go!"…. "Okay, so where are we going any ways?"…. "For dinner we are going to go to Phantom Soufflé, and for the movie we are going to The Phantom of the Opera!"…. "Okay, let's go!"…. "Okay!"

Wow. I feel so good; I definitely made the correct decision! I guess you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out how the dinner and a movie is going. Not to mention what the king is going to say about this. And what about the court case? Wow, I love keeping everyone on the edge of their seats!


	9. Dinner with Erik and Sarah

Ch: 9- Dinner with Erik and Sarah

Okay so now we are going to eat dinner. Stephanie- "Hey honey!"…. Sarah-"That was such a good movie"…. Erik- "I know! Look I have to use the men's room real quick, I'll be right back."…. Stephanie and Sarah in unison- "Okay!"…. Stephanie- "So what do you think about him?"…. "OMG, I love him, he is so awesome! I can't wait to live with you and him."…. "Me too. So what do you want to eat? I'm going to have the soufflé."…. "Well it's not like I'm going to have anything different. I mean we are at the Phantom Soufflé, so yeah I'll have the soufflé."…. Erik- "I'm back!"…. Stephanie- "Great, look me and Sarah are going to go to the bathroom really quickly."…. Erik- "Bye!"….

In Bathroom

"So the reason I wanted to talk to you is to ask you if you know any good divorce lawyers."…. "Yea, I do, I know the perfect one for you and Stephen."…. "Even though we're going to have a divorce, you can't call you dad Stephen."…. "Why not?"…. "Because it shows lack of respect."…. "But I don't have any respect for that mean person."…. "So, you don't have to let him know that."…. "Fine. Is that all?"…. "No, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor for our wedding?"…. "OMG! I'd love to!"…. "That's great! Oh, and if could be Samantha's God mother?"…. "OMG! I'd love to even more!"…. "Okay that's it."…. "Okay, lets go eat."

Author's note So what do you think should happen next?


End file.
